L0ve me dead
by Eve Neko
Summary: Ella en verdad la odia pero... ¿Y si llegase a sentir algo por ella? O mas bien, sintió algo. Asco de summary :/ pero pasen y lean :D pequeño concurso.


**Holo! Perdonar mi ausencia, pero, los trabajos de informática ya los entregue, oh, y 3 días y seré libre (Let It Goooooooo), y vengo con un one-shot de Aradia y Vriska, es que recientemente escuche una canción llamada Love Me Dead de Aradia y me quede... "Gosh! La letra es perfecta!" y de allí vino la idea. Oh y si, continuare con los fics, U.U solo denme tiempo. Sin más el fic. **

**DISCLAMIER: HOMESTUCK NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, ELLOS SON DEL MALDITO DE HUSSIE.**

* * *

Se sentía terrible, se pregunta millones de veces ¿por qué lo ha hecho?, por qué ella, por qué su amiga, por qué su... Su... Amor.

Aradia caminaba por las calles con la mirada perdida, ella sabe que nadie la ve, y eso la pone triste. Que pensaran sus amigos de ella, ya no podrá hablar con ellos, Karkat, Nepeta, Terezi, Kanaya, Feferi, Tavros, Equius... Sollux.

Le duele mas que el quien la mato fuera Sollux, su moirail o mas bien, su ex-moirail. Ya no tenia sentimientos amorosos por el, quería que fuesen amigos, pero, por culpa de Vriska, o la SpiderBitch, no pudo. Porque la mato.

Y allí se encontró a alguien que no esperaba ver, a ella, a Vriska. Caminaba tranquila, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, eso hizo que Aradia se enoje. Por la ira, tumbo un edificio que estaba cerca de Vriska. Ella por el susto dio un salto. Reviso a ambos lados y nada. Algo estaba pasando, no es normal que los edificios se caigan tan de repente. Pero, vio en frente algo, o mas bien alguien.

-¿A-Aradia?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Era imposible, ella la mato, no podría estar viva, es... ¡Imposible!

-¿me puedes ver?- dijo observándola con odio e ira. Vriska asiente lentamente -pues... Te odio perra- dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

-¡oye!- grito Vriska corriendo detrás de ella y le agarra del brazo -¿cómo estás viva...? Yo te...-

-maté, si-

-oye, mira, lo siento tanto- se cruza de brazos -no es mi culpa-

-¿disculpa?- se cruza de brazos.

-sí, si tu no hubieras mandado a tus... Fantasmitas, no hubieras muerto y todo estaría en paz-

-tú le rompiste la columna a Tavros-

-pero esta vivo-

-pero el no puede caminar- dijo Aradia con recelo -¡dejame sola!- le da la espalda y continua con su camino a la nada.

-¡oh no, eso si que no!- le toma del hombro obligándola a detenerse y voltearla a ver -debemos resolver esto-

-no hay nada que resolver... Todo se acabo-

-no, si hay algo que resolver-

-a ver, dime que-

-mira, en verdad lo siento, yo no...-

-no tienes nada de que disculparte-

-oh, ¿en serio?-

-si, la verdad me mataste sinuosamente, que, me pregunto si te perdonare-

-¿Eh?-

-que me mataste sin decirme el por que-

-¡pero ya te lo dije!-

-pero en su debido momento no-

Silencio entre las dos -vamos Aradia mira se que estuvo mal...-

-demasiado-

-si... Pero, es de Megido perdonar y olvidar, ¿no?-

-no, porque yo ya no soy un Megido-

-¿eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Vriska, yo ya no soy un Megido, porque estoy muerta-

-¡deja de recordarmelo!- dijo Vriska frustrada -mira, si hay algo que pueda hacer para solucionarlo, solo dímelo y yo...-

-Vriska, no hay nada que me puedas dar, es típico de las Serket, te hacen daño, buscan algo para hacerte sentir bien y luego te apuñalan por la espalda... ¡LO QUE SE NACE DE UNA ARAÑA! ¡Eres terrible!-

-A-Aradia...-

-usaste tus poderes mentales, eres una joven SpiderBitch, narcisista- dijo Aradia dándole una mirada fría -Muda y sorda, ahora has de correr-

Vriska, enojada, humillada y triste, se acercó a Aradia, la tomo de la nuca y la acerco a sus labios. Aradia se sorprendió, no lo esperaba, se sentía tan confundida, ¿la odia o la ama? ¿Por qué el amor es tan confuso? Y sin notarlo, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para intensificar el beso. Cuando se separaron, Aradia se recargo en el cuello de Vriska y ella rodeo a Aradia por la cintura.

-mira, te daré un regalo... ¿Estaremos a mano?- sonríe.

-no-

-pero...- dijo Vriska confundida.

-sigo odiándote- se separa un poco -pero... Quizás... Te ame, un poco-

-¿Kissmessis?-

-... Kissmessis...- dijo Aradia mientras volvía al cuello de Vriska.

* * *

**EL QUIEN ADIVINE DONDE HAY PARTES DE LA CANCIÓN (QUE ESTAN ESCRITAS EN ESPAÑOL) LE ESCRIBIRE UN ONE-SHOT DE LA PAREJA QUE QUIERA (SI... INCLUYENDO KAREZI) :D**


End file.
